Oral Surrender
by youmu-farts
Summary: He gave so much and asked for so little in return. Mirai decided to change that. Akirai, smut.


_For taylortot. Set a couple years after the main story, when Mirai and Akihito's relationship has just begun to evolve to the point of intimacy. I wanted to explore how each of them (though mainly Mirai, in this case) would handle the task of giving pleasure to the other person, and what that would mean for them not only on a physical level, but also an emotional one. This is the first fanfic I've written in years, and I'm very very proud of how it turned out. Please be gentle with me!_

* * *

Mirai trembled from head to feet.

She was taken by wave after wave of devastating pleasure, guided by the talented fingers Akihito had placed between her legs. Fire burned in her belly as she succumbed to lust, rapidly approaching her climax–the _third_ his fingers would've given her this evening.

"A-ah–!" she moaned, gripping desperately at the sheets. "Senpai–!"

It was such a wonderful feeling, unmatched by anything else in the world. Yet for all that bliss there was something troubling her, something she'd realized after the first intimate night they'd spent together a weekend ago–that she had still yet to give _him_ anything in return, still hadn't pleasured _him_ in any way.

It certainly wasn't that she didn't want to–she would _relish_ the opportunity to have her way with him, to make him come endlessly into the heavy hours of night–rather it was Akihito himself who had yet to ask for it or even broach the possibility with her. It was as if he were perfectly content giving her everything, and receiving nothing.

It was almost funny how very like him that was.

Before she could ponder the subject further, another wave of ecstasy interrupted her thoughts, putting her just seconds away from orgasm. She cried out, gyrating her hips against Akihito's fingers, which plowed into her with reckless abandon.

"Kuriyama-san," he crooned lovingly, eyes lidded as he scanned her naked form. "Come on, you can do it. Come on!"

She whimpered helplessly, twisting the sheets at her sides in tight fistfuls and rolling her hips faster and faster… until at last she was seized by rapture. She released a fitful scream, throwing her head back into the pillows as she came.

It was no less glorious than the ones that preceded it. She was electrified by a myriad of unspeakable sensations, coiling through every bone and muscle in her delicate body. Her walls clamped down on Akihito's fingers, trapping them within and drowning them in her warmth.

With time her pleasures faded, leaving her exhausted and reeling as reality gradually came back into focus. She opened her eyes to see her shirtless half-youmu boyfriend leaning over her with a satisfied smile, moments before he descended upon her and pressed his lips to her own.

 _God,_ the things she wanted to do to him.

He pulled away, chuckling quietly. "So how was it, Kuriyama-san?"

Mirai sighed, adjusting her glasses and puffing her cheeks in fake annoyance. "Unpleasant."

She saw a flash of disappointment across his face, until of course he realized she was being sarcastic and exhaled with relief. He laughed, and Mirai giggled quietly along with him, and seconds later their lips were meeting once again.

It was all so new to her. If only she weren't still shy about these things, perhaps she would've offered to pleasure him herself the _first_ night they did this. But she knew in her heart that she eventually had to do _something_ about this… Otherwise it would eat away at her. She wanted so badly to experience him at his most vulnerable, his most submissive, to love him the way he deserved.

Akihito pushed himself upright, his gentle smile curling into a playful, toothy grin. "Well," he continued, "if it really was 'unpleasant' to you, maybe I should try something else–"

"No–!" she blurted out and abruptly shot up from the pillows. She covered her mouth with her hands when she realized what she'd done, cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Wait, what?" he asked, visibly taken aback by her reaction.

She lowered her hands, glancing away as she scavenged her mind for more appropriate words. If this was to be her confession, the last thing she wanted was to mess things up. "I mean… I would _love_ that, senpai, I _really_ would. It's just… I'm not the _only_ one who should… feel good, you know?"

After a brief silence her eyes flit back to him, catching the exact moment it dawned on him what she meant. His cheeks became red and heated and his lips moved aimlessly, creating sounds that eventually merged into coherency.

"Y-you…" he said, clearing his throat. "Y-you're saying you want… to–"

"I... want to make you feel good, senpai," she said plainly, looking deep into his auburn eyes. "I want… you to come for me."

She felt him shudder. "A-are you sure?" he asked. "I mean... I don't want to… pressure you or anything…"

"Is that why you haven't said anything yet? Because you're worried I'd feel pressured into doing it?"

"It's just that… after everything you– _we've_ been through, I–"

He was immediately hushed by Mirai's lips. She kissed him hard, enfolding his neck in her arms and squeezing him close, feeling his quickening heartbeat against her breast. She held him there for about a minute, locking him in her embrace until their lips separated and she withdrew the slightest bit.

"Senpai," she spoke in quiet, soothing tones, touching her forehead to his. "You don't have to worry about stuff like that. Not with me. I... _want_ this." Her arms fell away from him, her hands beginning to explore the taut mound of fabric in his lap. "I've _always_ wanted this."

Akihito's breathing hitched when she unbuttoned his fly. She lowered her gaze towards his lap, drawing weak breaths of her own as she zipped him down.

She met his eyes again, a small smile tugging at her lips. "I'm willing. How about you?"

He nervously chewed his lower lip, the hesitation clear upon his face, but she was confident she knew what it was he truly wanted; she knew him very well, after all. And sure enough, eventually, he gave a quick, silent nod.

With that confirmation out of the way, Mirai became resolute. She lowered herself, looping her fingers into the waistline of his pants and pulling them gently down to his knees. The bulge in his underwear appeared quite a bit larger without the pants to mask its size, and a small wet spot pooled at the bulge's tip.

Already she found herself quivering at the sight.

"Lay down," she told him. And he obeyed, resting his head on the pillows.

She took position between his legs, her upper body hovering just over his hips. Slowly, she traced the tip of a finger down the length of his twitching bulge, inviting a sharp gasp from Akihito's throat.

She brought both hands to the underwear's elastic hem and tugged them down without delay, further and further until at last the naked shaft sprung from its coverings. She lowered the garment further still, revealing his balls.

Mirai couldn't help but stare in amazement, didn't even bother to stifle the moan that escaped her. "O-oh, senpai." She moved a hand forward to wrap around his length, to examine the beautiful instrument beneath her fingers. It was everything and nothing like what she expected, so hard and warm and smooth to the touch…

"Ah," Akihito breathed, tensing a bit as she grasped him.

It wasn't long before she began to stroke it, began to pump her fingers gradually up and down.

Soon impulse had taken her, compelling her head to dip down until her lips pressed against his member, kissing it softly. Her curious hand dove even lower to cup his balls, turning them delicately in her fingers. Akihito squirmed, groaning quietly as her kisses traveled the length of his cock.

Eventually her lips reached the top, and she held there, eyes closed as she just... soaked in the moment. Finally, she had him right where she wanted him–there was no turning back now.

She took a deep breath, glossed her lips with her tongue, and lowered her open mouth over the head of his shaft, firmly closing her lips around it.

"Ooh–!" Akihito shouted, bucking his hips forward slightly in reaction.

She received him further, taking measured breaths as she explored how much she could fit comfortably into her mouth. She reached lower than halfway–a bit more than she expected she'd be able to–and pulled slowly back up again, just enough so that his head remained collared in her lips. She descended once more, and then again, repeating the action until she found her rhythm.

Her hands came to rest atop his thighs, keeping him steady as her lips worked him up and down. She'd somehow already grown used to this sensation, the feeling of him inside her mouth. It felt… _pleasant._

"Mm," she sighed, her cheeks hollowing as she gave a long suck around his cock. Akihito responded with trembling gasps that made her heart flutter and her toes curl. She figured she must be doing well.

"K-Kuriyama-san," he whimpered, writhing beneath her.

She heard him and pulled a little harder with her lips, swiping her tongue tenderly across his flesh whenever she took his length. She could taste the clear precum beading at the tip; a strange, indecipherable flavor and yet, somehow, she found it to be anything but repulsive.

"A-ah–!" Akihito exclaimed, just as her tongue had lapped the head. "Kuriyama-san, y-you–!"

Mirai opened her eyes, tilting her head back just enough to regard the half-youmu boy she was sucking. She moaned longingly; he was so beautiful from this perspective. His modest frame, bare of all clothing, seemed to ripple with the muscles that strained from within to contain his pleasure.

She brought her right hand in to stroke his cock as her mouth slid away from him, enough to allow her to speak. "Nnh. Does it feel good, senpai?" she asked, as quiet and seductive as she could manage.

"Yes," he replied, breathless as he unconsciously thrust up into her hand. "Y-yes, yes, yes!"

His desperate words kindled her desire, eliciting another sensuous toe-curl. "I'm glad," she whispered, dipping back down to recapture his head. Her left hand now joined her right, and she used both to simultaneously pump the length of his shaft while she licked and sucked the top.

Mirai soon felt as though she could feel, could _taste,_ every emotion permeating through his flesh. She found that she could read him, could find where his anxieties took root and weed them out with lips and tongue. She heard his urgent groans, his cries, and knew that he _wanted_ her to free him from his chains, despite his hesitation to ask.

He'd given himself completely to her, left himself wide open. She felt every ounce of trust he had being placed upon her shoulders in this moment. Anyone else might have called it a burden, but she adored every second of it.

She adored _him._

"Mm!" she moaned into his cock, increasing her efforts by degrees. Her tongue became more aggressive, her palms twisting gently around his member with every stroke. She could feel Akihito beginning to roll his hips in tandem with her motions, his entire body growing more and more restless by the minute.

"K-Kuriyama-san–!" he cried out. "Kuriyama-san!"

She quaked at the sound of his voice, pursing her lips around the head as her tongue darted over the tip. The taste of precum reminded her _exactly_ how she wanted this to end, and she wouldn't stop until she made that happen. Soon her hands fell away, returning to his thighs and leaving her mouth the only part of her to remain on his cock.

With a slightly muffled "Senpai," she drew him back inside, taking as much of his length as she had before. Her head bobbed, lips sliding up and down his shaft, tongue fondling his turgid flesh. It was so thrilling to feel his cock passing repeatedly into the wet heat of her mouth, knowing he was fast approaching euphoria.

Her heart was racing. She sharpened her focus upon him, quickening her pace, hoping to bring him closer and closer to the edge.

"Aah… o-oh–!" Akihito mewled, repeatedly bucking his hips against her. She could tell he was trying to keep steady and restrain himself, but she didn't mind it either way.

She went faster still, increasing the pressure of her sucking. She hadn't yet tired of his taste and doubted she would soon.

She felt his back arch off the bed as another urgent cry escaped his throat. He shook beneath her, muscles tensing, signaling to her that the pleasure was becoming unbearable.

He was almost there. She _knew_ he was.

Mirai held him tightly, relenting no longer. She wanted him, _all_ of him. She worked his member as hard as she could, taking his length over and over again, her swollen lips heading unabashedly towards his balls. Akihito thrust in turn, thankfully never too deep, but just enough that 'fucking' would've been an acceptable term for it.

"Kuriyama-san!" His shouts grew in volume. "K-Kuriya–I'm cl–so close–!"

Her head flew up and down his throbbing cock, lips collared tightly around it, demanding him to come. She gave a lustful moan, a wordless plea for the half-youmu boy to hold nothing back.

She loved him, and she was ready.

"Aah–! AAH! KURIYAMA-SAN! I'M–!

He gave one last futile shout, arching once more off the bed as his corporeal frame surrendered to climax.

Before she knew it, Mirai's mouth was filling with new heat. She gasped around him and clutched at his sides, bracing herself as he came hot and thick, firing like bullets across her tongue. _God,_ this was it–the consummation of everything she'd been working towards. And however it may have tasted, she didn't care one bit; she was so consumed with passion, continuing to bob and suck even as he erupted into her mouth and throat.

In that moment, she felt complete. She felt as intimately connected to Akihito as she'd ever been, melding hearts and minds and bodies in sensual euphoria. He'd laid himself bare to her, given himself to her love and her mercy, and as he came she knew in the fluttering pit of her stomach that all of it–every last ribbon of white warmth–was for her and her alone.

Eventually his spurts slowed, and her lips along with them. When she felt he was at last empty she bravely swallowed what he'd given her, bit by bit, her mouth enveloping him still.

She pulled away slowly, her lips sliding off of his pulsing, glistening member, breathing deep as she rose to look upon her lover. He'd collapsed into a breathless, sweat-covered heap, eyes closed as he surely clung to the fading waves of orgasm.

Cautiously Mirai crawled over him, embraced him, buried her face in his shoulder. A peaceful silence fell between them, broken only by the sounds of their breathing.

"That was… really something," she whispered after a time, pressing feather-light kisses to his neck. "Did it… feel good?"

Akihito turned his head slightly, his breath finally catching up to him as his cheek brushed her forehead. "Y-yeah," he exhaled. "It… It felt… dear _lord."_

She giggled, nuzzling him as she traced a finger in circles around his chest. He was warm. "I'm just glad I could finally do something for you. You're… always so content just pleasuring _me,_ but…" She went quiet.

He tilted his head, waiting for her to continue. She chewed her lower lip, again searching her mind for appropriate words–but in the end, it was habit that won out this time. "…it's unpleasant, frankly."

Akihito sighed. "I guess I just… I don't need much, as long as I can make you happy. After all we've been through, what _you've_ been through–" Mirai placed a finger to his lips.

"You're overthinking this, senpai. We're in love, which means we _both_ share the load. If I can't pleasure you the same way you do to me, I… I wouldn't be happy with that."

"I'm sorry," Akihito frowned.

"It's okay. I'm happy now. It really was amazing, senpai." She smirked deviously. "Plus… now I can say I know how much you come."

Akihito feigned disgust. "Just promise me you won't blog about it."

"No promises."

"Ugh. Now _you're_ being unpleasant."

Mirai laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck and cuddling into him. Before long she found herself kissing him on the lips, beginning soft but growing in intensity as the seconds passed. She gazed into his eyes when their lips parted, her face overcome with sincerest adoration.

"…I love you," she said softly.

"I love you too," Akihito replied.

She smiled, and they remained that way together for what felt like the longest time, holding each other and kissing passionately. Eventually her restless hand began to explore him, reaching down to reunite with his semi-erect shaft. She played with it, stroking it gently, until once more it began to stiffen in her hand.

"Mm, I want more," she said. "I want to make you come again."

Akihito shuddered, his breathing catching in his throat. "I-I see… And what are you… going to do _this_ time, K-Kuriyama-san?"

She thought carefully. There were just so _many_ possibilities, so many things she knew would have him begging. And though she'd yet to settle on any one particular idea, the night was still very young-and that fact alone was enough to beckon another curl from her toes.

"Just relax," she said, smiling tenderly as she stroked him, "and let's find out together."

And he obeyed, finding a comfortable position on the bed while Mirai sat beside him, teasing his cock until it returned to its former length and hardness. She looked upon him as he closed his eyes, and found herself swept with emotion. With pure, unyielding love for the half-youmu boy.

And she knew that no matter how she chose to grant him pleasure, he was at her mercy.

She wouldn't have had it any other way.


End file.
